A Terrier's Tale - Part One
by DarkPoltergeist
Summary: What does an intelligent terrier have to do to deal with a ghost in the house? ** In Progress**
1. Chapter 1

**A Terrier's Tale – Part One**

**What does an intelligent terrier have to do to deal with a ghost in the house?**

_The Usual Disclaimers:  
I do not own anything. All rights belong to R.A. Dick (Josephine Leslie)and 20__th__Century Fox._

Also thanks to all GAMM writers, both from the series and fan-fiction authors for publishing such wonderful stories; there is no attempt on my part to imitate any of these published works.

_AN: While reading through GAMM fanfiction I noticed there were very few Scruffy stories. Being a dog lover I decided to write a Scruffy story. I love dogs in general, and more specifically terriers. I own and show Cairn Terriers, and I blame that on Toto and the Wizard of Oz (my favorite dog actor and my favorite movie; the next time you watch it check out how many scenes that dog is in – he is the real co-star with Judy Garland). My second favorite dog actor as I was growing up was Scruffy from the Ghost and Mrs. Muir. He is a smart, exceptionally well trained terrier with a great personality and was in a lot of the show's episodes. So being a Scruffy fan I thought he needed a story or two, and here we are. _

_This is a short series with the focus of the story being Scruffy's relationship with the Captain. I am assuming that he is very happy with the Muir family but doesn't always know how to deal with a certain ghost. Part One being before the Muir's get him and through the end of Season One. Part Two will be before season two and past the end of season two. Part Three will be beyond the series and if there is a lot of beyond from Scruffy I will do a Part Four (this is as yet to be determined). A bit different for me as this is lots of small chapters and told from Scruffy's POV._

_This is for fun and I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are greatly appreciated._

Chapter One

I was born as a wire haired fox terrier in a litter of five puppies. There were three boys and two girls and I was the firstborn. I learned to smell almost right away and knew when mother or my littermates were nearby but it took me a while to get my eyes open and to hear sounds, and then to walk on my four little feet, but it didn't take me any time before I had mastered it. I already knew I was smart because I was a terrier after all. Mom made sure we grew up as good little terriers and she took very good care of us. As we got steadier on our feet we played until we couldn't play anymore, ate and slept. It was a wonderful puppyhood. After what seemed a very long time to me but I was told was really only about eight weeks, new people came into the home with the humans that looked after us. They would take us out and play with us, and we started leaving with these people, one by one. I was sad to see my littermates go but grew to understand that we would all have our own lives once we left Mom who by this time was rather cranky if we gave any thought to stealing some milk from her. Little puppy teeth are very sharp and she no longer tolerated us putting our mouths on her. So, our litter of five was down to only me and one of my sisters, a very quiet puppy, and the quietest of the bunch. I was accused of being the most energetic of the litter, a point I will not deny. I knew it wouldn't be long until we had homes too, it was an adventure I was looking forward to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Then one day about a week later, an older human couple came to my house and asked to look at the puppies, my sister and I. After some discussion, they decided it would be better for them to have a more outgoing puppy than one that was as shy as my sister was. So wishing her the best, I wagged my tail enthusiastically and left for my new home with this couple named Betty and Jack. They were very nice but they didn't understand the ways of a puppy boy. After two months they wondered if they had made a mistake and thought that I had too much energy to ever be a good dog. How can that be true? Of course children have energy and I was a child, didn't they know that? Too much energy, pah! But they didn't understand and between my energy and their lack of it we tried to make the best of it. I think they wanted a lap dog, a poodle or something! If there is something I am not it's a pet poodle! I am a terrier and proud of it. We shall see what happens.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I guess I was too much for them, but I don't really understand why. They put me out in the yard to do my doggy business when I saw the most hated of all vermin, a squirrel. Any self respecting dog, especially a terrier is obligated to remove such vermin from the face of the earth, so I made an honest effort by running out of the gate in pursuit of said vermin. That damn squirrel was faster than I expected and by the time I finally chased him up the tree, I received only a mouthful of fur for my efforts. It was then that I realized that I had run very far from the old couple, Betty and Jack, and I wondered if I should go back. They were good to me but it always seemed that it was because they felt obligated to do so. I still think they wanted a lap dog, and I am not a lap dog. They did teach me some good tricks though that made them laugh, and I learned it is a good things when people laugh. They are happy then. So maybe I should find a new family and let them have their lap dog? After a few hours a white truck with a man and a woman in uniform showed up. They were kind and I didn't fuss. They brought me to a place with hard cool floors, and wire doors and lots of other dogs in all of these places. They gave me my own place and called it a run. I heard the people that brought me here say that Jack and Betty had decided to give me up because I was too hard for them to handle. That made me sad but I knew it was true. I laid my head down on my paws and sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I have been here much longer than I expected to be. I am smart and cute so I don't understand what the problem is. Surely someone is smart enough to see me for what I am? But I have learned there are some people that I am not suited for, and they are not suited for me. When I see someone like that I go back in my run and appear disinterested. I have seen many of the bigger, less independent; less smart dogs go to homes while I am still here. That is all right because I want to go to the right family, someone that will love me for who and what I am, someone that understand that I am an intelligent dog, not just a lap dog! I will wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

And wait, and wait, and wait… This is getting boring, where are the people that will adopt me? I am starting to worry, there are rumors from the other dogs that if a dog is here too long they do not go with a family, they just disappear. Where do they go? I am concerned…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The people that feed me said I have been here four weeks now but because I am such a good boy they are hopeful that someone else will adopt me. Why do they look worried when they say that? But today I saw some people I like. A nice light haired, pretty lady came in with her pups, err children are what the humans call them, and they seemed to like me. Her name was Carolyn, and her children are Candy and Jonathan. The older one is the girl, Candy, she thought I was cute. Jonathan, the younger one thought I was neat. I barked at them, and twirled for them and tried my best to tell them that I liked them. By their laughter I think they got the idea. They didn't look at any of the other dogs as long as they looked at me, but they left without anyone. Damn. I thought they were the ones. Truly sad for the first time since I was brought here, I put my head down and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I have a home, I have a home, I have a home! Carolyn and her pups came back to get me, they already say they love me! They have brought me to a new home but it has lots of boxes and everyone is busy putting more things in boxes. I get to play with the children and think we will be great friends. It seems the light haired woman does not have a mate and I do not understand that. She is nice, she laughs, and seems pretty as far as I can tell, what with being a dog and all. But that is not my concern. The children and I already run and play though Carolyn has told all of us to behave and promised that we will soon have more room to run. I do not know exactly what she meant by that, but she says that we will all be going on a trip. As long as I am with them I do not care where we go. Today I am a happy dog!


	8. Chapter 8

Entry Eight

It was a long trip in a car that has seen better days. I sat in back with the children who sang happily, and looked out the window as we drove through the countryside. Where were we going? Who will we meet? Will it be warm or cold there? Will there be other dogs or will I be by myself? It really does not matter. I was with my family now. They loved me and I loved them and all was well. I think I will love my new home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine (pilot)

I do not think I like my new home. The family does not understand it yet, but he is here. He feels different, kind of scary, not a human anymore, at least not like Carolyn and her family. I am worried for them and I am worried for me. I see him in the window as he watches us and I know he does not want us here. I try to tell my family by staying out of the house but they do not listen, so I will have to go in with them and protect them. I will not let him hurt my family. And I will not be scared by him because I am a terrier.

I see a picture of him over the fireplace and Carolyn likes the picture. My playmate Jonathan likes him too. I guess there is no accounting for tastes. The Scared One, called Claymore runs out of the house like he has a tail that is on fire. He is definitely not a terrier type.

My family works hard to clean the house, it is in need of it. Someone named Peavey shows up to make the walls a different color, but the transparent one doesn't like him and makes him run away. I will have to keep an eye on this one. So far he has not hurt anyone though.

Everyone is asleep now except for Carolyn. The children seem fine but she is going downstairs. She does not know it but I am following her. I must protect her from him. He appears and I see him close for the first time, my mistress does too and she seems surprised. I watch from around the corner as they talk. They are wary of each other but is there something else? Do they like each other? She does not have a mate, but him? He is nothing like her. He says he does not want to be a poodle by the fireplace! Perhaps there is some hope for him after all. My mistress asks him to leave and he says no. So now we are leaving? I do not understand why but I will follow my family anywhere. Suddenly he turns the car around. He wants us back, I know he does.

He and Carolyn talk again and settle their differences, it seems we will be staying after all. I listen outside the door that night and hear him murmur to her, soft words that humans say when they care for one another.

This is most interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten (Haunted Honeymoon)

A mated pair showed up last night, a young man and a young woman. They are called Gladys and Harvey. I do not understand what they are doing here, why they came as we slept. I still do not trust the bearded one, so I am keeping an eye on him. Carolyn and my pal Jonathan see him, but not Candy. I wonder why neither she nor Martha see him?

He is unhappy with the visitors, and I am not impressed with them either. The lights are out and that scares them. Silly people. If anything here should scare them it should be him. I rather hope he does as I think these two are annoying. The transparent one does neat tricks. He can be invisible to those around him, he can move things without touching them, and he can turn the lights on and off. I will have to watch him to see what else he can do, I am sure he does not realize how smart I really am. He plays with the car that the couple drove here. As I watch I can tell that he does not know what he is doing. If he is not real why is it that he has dirt on his face? I will have to think on that.

What is married? It is what Carolyn and Captain have arranged for the mated pair. I do not understand but it seems to be a good thing. Everyone seems happy. Captain and Carolyn give each other strange looks. I think there is something going on that I do not understand yet.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I am in the room sitting and looking at Captain's picture, no one else is around. I have made a most interesting discovery. As anyone knows, dogs and people do not speak the same language. As a dog I understand people mostly by their body language and their tone of voice. After a bit I learn words and find out what they want when they say them to me. It's not ideal, but it works and we do learn to communicate. Being petted and treats help a lot too!

People also have a certain smell to them, and I am not being unkind. All creatures have a scent and dogs are much more attuned to this. I know who each of my people are by the way they smell. That is one of the odd things about Captain. He doesn't smell, or rather, it's so faint that only a dog could pick up on it. It's like someone that has left this world, but that is impossible, isn't it? I have heard stories of fellow dogs, even cats for God's sake, being able to see the dead but I never believed it. Is he truly on the other side? Something is not right about him, that much I know.

But I think I may surprise him and tell him my biggest secret today. It will be fun, and I know I will shock him. I have learned that I actually understand what he says, every word. And to some extent I can feel the things he feels. I could do without that part of things but he is interesting and I do like to torment him. I growl at the portrait but Captain doesn't appear. Maybe I will have to surprise him tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next day I go up to the attic and find the door ajar. I must perform my dog duty of protecting the family, even from Captain as I am not entirely certain of him yet. I go through the open door to inspect the area, and I see Captain standing by the window. He doesn't spare me a glance as I enter the room. I suspect he is watching my family as I know they are outside playing. I wait patiently for him to acknowledge me. After a few minutes it registers that I am still here and he turns to me a puzzled look on his face.

"Scruffy, why on earth are you still here? Why aren't you playing with the children?"

I cock my head at him in typical terrier fashion but remain where I am.

"I'm sure they have more use for you down there than I do up here." He goes to the door and opens it wider but I stay sitting where I am. Just to confuse him, I bark at him, and he gives me an odd look as if he doesn't quite know what to do with me. I suspect he hasn't had a dog around for a very long time.

"Scruffy, go," he commands, but resolute I remain in place.

He frowns and I know he is frustrated because he wants to go back to watching the family and I am preventing him from doing that. Then he does something that I have no control over, he gently, but firmly begins to push me out the door, and he is not using his hands! Angry I growl at him. Knowing that will have no effect I decide it is time to reveal my secret, I can't wait to see what he does.

_Stop that!_ I say in my most intimidating terrier voice, and I feel as if I am suddenly dropped as I am once again free to do as I please. I look at Captain who is regarding me warily.

"Scruffy?"

_Yes?_ I look at him with my keen intelligence so that he knows he has been found out.

"No, I must be losing my mind, I thought I heard you speak to me," he says and rubs his forehead.

Obligingly, I bark for the standard dog speak and he looks relieved. Then I speak to him again.

_I did speak to you Captain. And I understand everything you say_. I wag my tail.

"You what?" he rumbled but it doesn't bother me. Being a terrier we pretty much understand intimidation and how it is used.

_I can hear you._

"Hear me?" he stares at me in disbelief.

_Every word. And it seems you can understand me too._

"How is this possible?" he asks, staring at me with an incredible look on his face.

_I don't know. Smart though I am, I am still a dog. I don't know why only that I can understand you. It must be because you are different._

"How am I different?" he asks.

_Well, you smell funny, not like the others._

Captain seems rather put out with that assessment.

_And you are different than the others, you do things they can't. Are you dead?_

He appears a bit distressed by my question, and swallows hard as though it is difficult for him to speak. "Yes, Scruffy, I am. I am a spirit."

_That would explain it then_, I say, satisfied by my deductions. _I have to tell you that I am here to protect the family. If you ever try to hurt them you will have to deal with me._

A large smile crosses Captain's face and he looks as though he's trying hard not to laugh. I growl at him.

"It is understood," he says solemnly but I see a twinkle in his blue eyes.

_Good, then I will be on my way_.

I turn to leave him behind as I go through the open door and back down the stairs. He will learn to take me seriously despite my size. It is the bane of terriers; we must make up for our size with attitude. He will see! But for now we have reached an understanding and that is good.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Since no one was around and the door to Carolyn's room was open I thought it was a terrible waste not to make use of the bed. I found a comfortable position, made my dog bed in just the right fashion, and after a couple of well adjusted circles, laid down and closed my eyes. I was soon asleep.

When I opened my eyes and blinked I saw Captain standing by the bed watching me. I looked at him and yawned. He said nothing but continued to watch me as if he was deciding something. Still sleepy I closed my eyes, he would be around later.

"Scruffy," he said, and I opened one tired eye to look at him. "Can you hear me?"

_Of course I can hear you, I'm not deaf. Why won't you leave me sleep?_

"You've been sleeping for two hours," he said mildly.

_I'm a dog, what do I care?_

"The children will be home from school soon, I thought you would like to greet them."

Well, he did have a point, I did miss my playmates. I gave him a happy bark.

"That's what I thought," he smiled at me.

_You may be all right after all,_ I admitted giving him an appraising look.

"High praise indeed from a dog such as you," he said, a twinkle in his eyes.

_Terrier._

"Dog."

_I take it back, ghost._

"Spirit," he said.

_Ha!_ I growled and him and left the room to go greet my playmates, I will deal with Captain later.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen (Treasure Hunt)

I hate baths, I don't know why Jonathan insists that I must have one. I tolerate it because I love him, but I am reprieved because the water isn't working. Yippee! That makes me a happy dog. I secretly follow Carolyn who says she is going upstairs to work on the pipes. I guess water goes through them. While she is trying to work Captain shows up and bothers her. She taunts Captain and he decides to help, but I laugh to myself when he makes things worse.

Carolyn gets the Scared One called Claymore back to the house, and asks him to fix it. I watch him all the way in, I do not trust him. Jonathan tries to scare him, and it is not hard to do. Claymore does not want to fix the house, and both Carolyn and Captain are unhappy about this. They both try to trick him, but Captain has better tricks. I see him drawing on paper, and he calls it a treasure map.

"Come in my friend, come in. You are privileged to be watching an artist at work, sir. Through the use of the basic elements, fire and earth, we have here, a treasure map. Buried treasure."

I bark. _Treasure? Why?_

"Why do you do this you ask? To maneuver Claymore Gregg into making much needed repairs on Gull Cottage. Where your mistress attempts to achieve this goal by playing on the fool's vanity I shall accomplish the same end faster and more efficiently by taking full advantage of his unceasing greed."

I stare at him.

_You will torment the Scared One?_

He nods.

_Then it is a good plan. I do not like him._

The Captain smiles at me. "Now my furry friend, let us put the plan into operation, shall we?"

I bark.

"Thank you, I think it was brilliant too."

I see Captain put the treasure map next to Claymore and Jonathan. They are busy trying to fix the pipes. Jonathan finds it and they get excited. My pal is smart and doesn't let Claymore take all the money. There is a reason I like Jonathan. I watch them and laugh to myself, they are so excited. There is no treasure, Captain is playing a good trick on them!

The Scared One works on the flagstones and finds another piece of paper, another treasure map. How does Captain get the maps in these places without digging up everything? The paper tells them to go to what is called the trellis, then Claymore works there. I think Captain has a good plan.

Carolyn calls Captain to her room and tells him she won their bet. Not sure what a bet is but they argue about it. She sees pal Jonathan and me with Claymore and calls the boy up. I keep an eye on Claymore so that he doesn't cheat my pal out of what he is doing. They find a big box in the big hole and they are excited. The Scared One wants it all to himself and carries Jonathan away. Taking matters into my own paws I jump on the box and announce it to everyone. The family comes back and we find the treasure is not much of anything. Claymore is disappointed, Captain looks pleased, and I laugh.

Carolyn works late tonight and Captain complains about it, but he is not too upset. He growls more than anything, but it is a good natured growl. I am an expert on this because I am a terrier.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (Ghost Hunter)

I notice that Captain and Carolyn are getting on quite well as I see them talking and smiling at each other. The Scared One brought a visitor today that wants to look through our home. He is nosy and I do not like him, so I bite Claymore as I try to get both of them to go away. S Then I leave to tell the others. Captain is unhappy with the intrusion by this man named Paul, and for once I agree with him. The man says bad things about Captain. Carolyn also agrees with Captain that this man should leave. I laugh as Captain pulls the rug out from under him and Carolyn throws water in his face. Go Captain!

Later that night, that man, Paul, is back in our house! Captain has told me he will take care of him, so I will let him tend to things. He is almost as good as a terrier. Captain steps on his foot, puts out the lights, and throws food at him. Then Paul runs him into a wall. I go to see if he is hurt but he is only unconscious.

Carolyn and the family come home from town and find Paul on the floor. Jonathan knows what happened but Carolyn hides this from everyone else. I still do not understand why Candy and Martha don't see Captain.

Paul believes the Captain is here. Isn't he observant? Dunderhead. By the way, what is a dunderhead? Captain says it as an insult so it must be what it is. I will use it as such. Paul is a dunderhead and has made Carolyn unhappy.

I can hear Captain and Carolyn fighting, she is unhappy with his antics. I don't think she wants anyone to know that Captain is here. He says unkind things to her and I think I will have to interfere, but then he apologizes to Carolyn even though he says he doesn't. Why can't he be more direct? Terriers are direct. Why does he have trouble talking to her? He is a brave man so I do not understand. They plan to get rid of the ghost hunter and somehow Carolyn convinces him to behave, something I thought I would never see. What kind of hold does she have over him?

Captain cannot completely behave! I laugh as he pulls the rug out from under Paul again. He is playing a game, tormenting him. I like him better for this. This man is a fool! They ask my Carolyn to call Captain and he smiles at her, he is already there, why would she call him? Captain looks amused and Carolyn is too. Now my playmates are helping, Jonathan has put words on paper with that machine. The men Paul brought think he is stupid. I agree. Jonathan does great!

Even Martha is in on this! She is pulling a string to pretend a ghost is here. Now Candy puts a sheet over her head and comes down the stairs! Too funny! I am glad I live with such a funny family! I do not completely understand why they did this tonight, but Captain says he must remain a secret.

Captain is very happy with Carolyn; they are smiling at each other again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen (Hero Today Gone Tomorrow)

I have just found out that Captain can follow my lady anywhere, he says he is going with her to be honored by the current citizens of Schooner Bay. I do not know what this means only that Captain is very proud.

Carolyn is very mad when she returns and they fight again. Captain was not honored, he says the other man is a coward. Carolyn pauses in her anger to listen to Captain. Then they decide to work together but he asks her to do the work! I do not understand that concept. At breakfast the next morning I see that Jonathan knows the truth because Captain has told him. I still do not know why the others don't see him. Carolyn is distracted, obviously by the Captain and his complaining. She blames me for eating her toast and I am offended! I try to tell with my cries that I did no such thing! She knows this is true when she finds her toast in her carry thing. Then she leaves for town.

I hear Captain and Carolyn talk again, he is still upset. He is determined to prove the town lady wrong and tells Carolyn so. He challenges her as a writer, and she says she will go and talk to the Scared One. Captain decides to follow her into town, I hope he can figure this out. I do not like it when he is upset.

Captain is still angry and distracting Carolyn. He does not want her to write this thing of hers. The town lady visits, I do not think I like her. She looks down on all of us, and gets mad at Carolyn.

They argue again. This is getting to be normal for them. It seems Captain has taken something that he shouldn't. I guess he does that from time to time. He tells her he knows where a man is buried, I guess that is what they are arguing about this time. She agrees to go with him to look.

Finally they are happy again. Captain tells me he caused a storm at the place where the other man is buried and says he revealed the truth. Turns out the other man was what Captain said. Captain tells Carolyn a story and she is enraptured, happy with him. Jonathan calls the Captain a real hero, Captain is very pleased. He is starting to act like Jonathan's father. Does he really feel that way?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Later that night, after dinner I find Captain sitting on the porch talking to Carolyn. They are not fighting or disagreeing, just talking. The children are doing something called homework and I find myself with time to kill, so I sit by the door and listen to them.

"Captain, you do know that Jonathan thinks a great deal of you, don't you?"

"I am honored to hear you say so," he replied.

"I'm not sure I should say this or even allow it, but I think he's starting to see you as a surrogate father."

"Me?" Captain acted surprised but I knew he already felt like a father to the boy.

"Yes, you. A spirit and not a real man." She gave him a funny look that I did not understand.

"That is a problem, isn't it?" He asked with a frown.

"Well, it can be. Don't get me wrong I think you're a wonderful man," Carolyn blurted out and then blushed as the Captain gave her a warm look.

"Thank you, my dear."

"But that's the problem, isn't it? You're not a real man."

"I cannot deny the truth," he studied her, searching her face, for what I do not know. "I am but a spirit now and no matter how much I may wish things were different, wish I were mortal, I am not an cannot be."

"You wish you were human again?" Carolyn's eyes softened as she looked at him.

"Of course I do. Then I could know all of you in the way I should, I could get to know you in a proper manner with decorum observed, and perhaps one day I could, in truth, be a surrogate father to both Jonathan and Candy."

Carolyn seemed stunned. Although it wasn't a declaration of love, the Captain certainly opened a lot of doors for her.

"You would be interested enough to consider that? A widow with two children?"

"Yes, of course. You are a beautiful woman with the most interesting children I have ever met."

"It doesn't hurt that Jonathan admires you," she commented, a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"That always helps," he admitted.

They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment.

"So you don't mind acting as a father to Jonathan?"

"I would be delighted to take on the task if both you and the lad find it appropriate." He stood proudly before her.

"Then please continue," she said and gave him a soft look and I saw him melt, just a little.

"When do you think I can reveal myself to Candy? It just seems wrong that she doesn't know too, rather that she's being left out of a secret."

"I know, I think about that too. I guess we'll have to play It by ear. The last thing I want is for her to be scared by you."

"I do not want that either," he grimaced. "All right then, we shall find a time at a later date to tell her of my presence. In the meantime I shall only speak with you and Jonathan."

"Thank you, captain, for everything."

"You are most welcome, my dear."

She gave him a sweet smile and then turned and went back into the house to check on the kids. He stared after her, and I saw the emotions on his face, interest, confusion, and growing love for the woman who lived in his house with her children.

_You could tell her_," I told him, stepping out of the shadows.

"Tell her what, Scruffy?" He asked me but was still staring at the door.

_ How you feel about her. That you're interested in her._

Captain gave me a sharp look. "I thought I did, didn't I? But in truth, that's is none of your business."

_ Seriously? I live here too, and I'm already getting tired of the longing looks you two share._

Captain frowned and pressed his lips together, he was unhappy.

_You like her, don't you?_ I asked and went to stand before him, wagging my tail.

"Yes, I do."

_ You'd take her out if you could, wouldn't you?_

"I most certainly would. I would treat her with the utmost respect and shower her with the finest things I could buy for her and the children."

_ Do you want to mate with her?_

"Scruffy! How dare you?"

_ What? She's pretty, you're handsome, at least she thinks so…_

"She does?" he couldn't resist asking.

_ You like her, she likes you…it would be normal!_

"Ahh, Scruffy, I wish it were that simple, but It can't be since I am in the spirit realm and not among the living," He said distracted by his thought. Then he did something I didn't expect. He bent down and gave me a pet. And I felt it!

I stared at him in amazement as it registered that he had touched me. Startled by his own actions, he stood up quickly and disappeared. It seemed Captain still had some secrets too. And being a fine terrier, it is my duty to investigate them.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen (Vanessa)

When I cannot find Carolyn anywhere I decide to go up to the attic, maybe she is visiting Captain. When I get there I see that she is cleaning the room, it seems she is going through Captain's things. I hope she does not plan to throw out his stuff! I know he treasures his things, even if they are dusty! There is a big chest in this room and she is upset because the Captain will not let her look in it.

Carolyn has met a strange woman in town; I do not know what to think of her. She is young, and seems pretty for a human. Carolyn is ready to fight Captain so the woman can stay, but he seems happy to let the girl stay. What is happening? Captain doesn't like guests in his home, but he looks at this one differently. His gaze is softer, kinder. What is wrong with him? I think he likes her. Why does that bother me?

She comes to our house and I find out her name is Vanessa. She wakes me up and I run off, mostly because Captain startled me. Vanessa likes the picture of the Captain, and then reads something that he wrote to another woman. Carolyn is upset with the intruder. She looks dismayed when Vanessa comes down the stairs dressed in old clothes. I guess she is wearing clothes from the big chest that Captain would not let her look in. This means something to her that I do not understand. That is when Carolyn realizes this Vanessa looks just like Captain's old love. I think she is jealous. Captain mentions something about reincarnation. I don't know what that is either. Carolyn wants Vanessa to leave, Captain insists that she stay. Carolyn changes her mind, decides it is time for us to leave. I think it is because Captain likes Vanessa. But I do not understand this as I know Captain is fond of Carolyn. Maybe he doesn't love her after all?

I know that Carolyn is very upset. Captain is being dense. He talks to her about a present and then says he will give it to Vanessa! I'm a dog and even I know that is wrong! Even worse, he asks Carolyn to give it to Vanessa. I just now understand that she is starting to love Captain that is why she wants to leave. She thinks he loves someone else.

It is time to take things into my paws, I find Captain on balcony looking at the sea, and I bark at him. He gives me an annoyed look, so I bark again. He will talk to me!

"Scruffy, be quiet."

_ No. I need to talk to you._

"Why?" he frowned at me.

_ Stop hurting Carolyn._

"Hurt her?" he seemed a bit baffled.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_, I muttered under my dog breath. _I think she is falling for you._

"You think what?" he seemed stunned.

_ You know what I said and I know you love her._

"Why I never said that, I never…"

_Stop, okay? I heard you the first night we were here. I know how you feel._ I looked at him with my wise terrier eyes. _What about Vanessa?_

"Vanessa?" he seemed confused.

_ Carolyn thinks you love her and want to be with her._

"She thinks what?" He rubbed his chin. "How could she believe that?"

_ Think about how you've been acting since she showed up._

"Well, I have been rather taken with her. She's so lovely, a sweet memory from my past."

_ What about your present? Your future? Do you want Carolyn and the rest of us here with you? Or Vanessa?_

"Are you sure you're a dog?" he looked at me and shook his head.

_Terrier and yes. Do not hurt her. Decide and live with it_. Then I leave him with his thoughts.

Captain finally understands he is hurting Carolyn and arranges another plan by writing a letter for Vanessa to find. Vanessa is upset and says she is leaving, and she does. None of us are sorry to see her go. Somehow my mistress knows that Captain has ended his interest in Vanessa. They are happy again and we are not leaving. These two make me crazy. Why won't they admit how they feel about one another?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen (The James Gatley)

I'm not sure how she does it, but Carolyn seems to know Captain's mood by looking at a clock that hangs on the wall. Someone stops by and wants to buy it. As always Captain is not happy with visitors, but so what else is new? I wish he didn't make it rain all the time. I am outside with my playmates when it starts to pour down rain. Martha and the kids go in but forget me outside! I cry in disbelief, and Captain hears me and opens the door.

"Have a nice swim?' he asks sarcastically. I shake my wet self and look at him.

_Yes, until it rained. I glare at him. You need to stop making it rain so hard!_

"Blast!" he says and I see water on his face. How can the sometimes transparent one have water on his face if he isn't solid like me? He looks angry but fades away. I run to find my playmates.

I do not know all of what happens only that the Scared One, Claymore wants something from Captain. Carolyn says she will not be caught in the middle he must deal with Captain directly. Bet the Scared One doesn't like that! I know he snuck into our house to change out the clock on the wall, but I see Captain change it back. What kind of trick is he doing now? I bark as the Scared one leaves and I go after his pants leg. He shouldn't be in our house at night! And I will tell him so! Captain laughs from above, clearly he has done something to the Scared One. I smile inside because I am glad when he torments that silly man.

I hear Carolyn talk to Captain on the balcony the next morning. Captain is quite pleased with himself and seems unwilling to forgive the Scared One, Claymore. What kind of a name is that? Captain tells me there was a weather disturbance at the trial, one he created, and that he made things right for the Scared One. I do not know why Carolyn helps Claymore, but I know Captain always listens to her, even when he doesn't want to. They talk and he refuses to acknowledge what he did, but she thanks him anyway. Captain torments Claymore, he lies to him and scares him. Somehow Carolyn finds his joke funny now. I do not understand humans! But I think I will have to work on getting them together, they are not doing anything on their own!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty (Uncle Arnold)

Jonathan and Captain are playing in the attic, when Carolyn's uncle comes to visit us. He is an odd man. She says his name is Arnold. He tells bad jokes and cannot do the tricks he says he can. My playmates think he is funny. Captain does not. He says Arnold's jokes are older than him that must be very old indeed. But he seems like a nice man and Carolyn is fond of him.

I watch as Arnold keeps saying and doing the same thing, the kids and I like it less and less. They don't want him at Candy's party anymore. I feel kind of bad for the older man when I see how sad he looks.

When I listen to Captain and Carolyn I can tell that she is worried about Arnold's feelings, the Captain seems sympathetic and so I go in search of him. I do need to know what is happening with my family after all!

I find him on the balcony staring at the water.

_Captain._

He does something unusual, he ignores me. I will have none of that, so I bark.

"Oh, Scruffy, it's you."

_Who else do you think it would be?_

He mumbles something that I can't hear.

_What?_ I glare at him.

"I said that I must find a way to help."

_What's the problem this time?_

He studied me for a moment before he decided to confide in me.

"It's Uncle Arnold."

_I thought she liked him._

"Oh, she does, but the children have hurt his feelings, inadvertent though it may have been, and now Carolyn feels bad because of it."

_But what can you do?_ I sat down and scratched my ear, still staring at him. Maybe he should go to the party anyway.

"That's what I am trying to figure out." He paced back and forth and then suddenly snapped his fingers. "That's it. Scruffy, my lad, you're a genius."

_Of course I am but what does that have to do with anything?_

"I think I need to talk to Jonathan, I shall teach him the value of human feelings.

_You still remember them?_ I laughed my dog laugh at his annoyed face, and eventually he smiled

"Good one, you curly, fur matted excuse for a dog." He reached down and gave me a pet.

_Thank you. It seems you have solved your problem, so I will be on my way_. I paused at the door and looked back at him. _Will you help him?_

Captain didn't say anything but I saw the slow smile that spread across his face.

_Good! He may be nice but he needs all the help he can get!_ Captain laughed as I left the room.

Captain unpacks Arnold's things when he isn't looking; he is trying to get him to stay. Then he encourages Jonathan to keep Arnold here. His talk with Jonathan must have gone well because Jonathan and Candy convince Arnold to stay and do the magic show. He is proud of that the boy listened to him, and Jonathan is proud to make the Captain happy.

Arnold does a magic show for Candy's birthday. I know it will be terrible. I am only there because I am waiting for cake. Arnold has a rabbit, it must be for me! Terriers hunt rabbits! Just let the rabbit drop to the floor! I encourage that by barking, but there is no rabbit! Suddenly everything works right. Captain is helping, I know it, I see him! I am still surprised when the eggs don't run down Arnold's face. And why do I have to wear this stupid birthday hat? I am a dog! Give me that rabbit! And where is my cake?

I can see that Carolyn is happy that Captain helped Uncle Arnold. I am happy too because none of us are now embarrassed. Dogs can be embarrassed too.

When it is time for him to go Uncle Arnold says goodbye to me. I offer my paw despite his bad dog joke. After all, a terrier must be polite. He says goodbye and although he is nice I think we are all happy to see him go.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Sorry for the delay - I've been having trouble loading up to the fanficion site. Finally figured out a way around the problem so I'm loading up a couple of chapters to catch up. Thanks for your patience. Remember to do reviews! Thanks.

Chapter Twenty One

I was resting in my favorite chair in the living room when Carolyn entered. She had a tray with ice tea and lemonade and some sweets, cake and cookies I think. She set the tray on the coffee table, poured herself a glass of ice tea, and settled back in her favorite chair. I watched as she studied his portrait for a few moments and then smiled.

"Captain? Captain are you around?"

There was a pause and then the air shimmered and I knew he would appear. He materialized next to Carolyn's chair arms at his side as he inclined his head in respect for her.

"Madame? You called?"

"Yes, Captain, I did." She indicated a chair next to her and he sat down. "Would you like some ice tea or lemonade? Cookies?" She paused. "That is, can you…"

He offered her an amused smile. "On occasion I do indulge."

"It's an indulgence?" She smiled sweetly at him and I knew she was amassing information.

"Yes." "Can you taste food?"

"Somewhat, though it is not as when I was among the living." He poured himself some ice tea, took a cookie, and bit into it.

Carolyn watched him curiously; I think she was surprised that he wasn't leaking or something. I smiled to myself; it was fun to watch her investigate the ghost. I sighed quietly, content to be with them in this room. It wasn't often that a terrier gets to watch a relationship between a human and a ghost, and such an entertaining one as this. I wondered what Carolyn would find out as time went on, knowing that I intended to watch this every step of the way.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two (Way Off Broadway)

I see that Captain talks to Carolyn in the kitchen. She thinks Captain should apologize to Claymore. Apparently Captain thinks the stage is a bad place to be. He has forbidden her to appear on stage. Even I know he has made a big mistake! You never say that to her unless you want her to do something! It seems Martha is involved in this play thing as well.

Captain is unhappy when Carolyn leaves and takes the children with her. The big baby! He doesn't want to be alone. What kind of a ghost is he? He and I are left at Gull Cottage together and he pretends he isn't lonely. I bark.

_Captain, what is wrong?_

"Nothing is wrong, why do you ask?"

_You are acting funny._

"Funny how?" he demanded.

_Different._ I cock my head at him. _You miss them, don't you?_

He gave me a long look before he answered.

"Not a tic. It's like a holiday without tattling women aboard and squalling kids messing up the decks. Like a blasted holiday isn't it?"

I agree in my dog voice, trying to cheer him up. He accidently kicks one of my playmates toys and I go to get it as it's one that I like to play with too. I bring it over to Captain and give it to him. He regards the toy fondly and then rushes to the window when he hears a car.

Not lonely, my terrier ass!

"Blast!" he says when the car drives by. He regards the toy again and I know he is sad. He loves my family.

Captain disappears then and I know he has gone to see the others. Now I am home alone but it doesn't bother me at all. I am a terrier and an independent thinker! I know my family loves me and I will see them when they get back so I am content. I don't need to chase them like Captain! What did Carolyn call him? A waif? He most certainly is. Proud that I have not stooped to that level I go on my patrol of the house and it grounds.

Soon, it is time for the play at least that is what Carolyn says. She blames the Captain for being involved because he was the one that forbid her to do this, so of course she had to do it. I do not understand this thinking but I do understand it is how she is. She thinks Captain didn't hear but I see the thoughtful expression on his face as she leaves. He leaves the house a little later; I think maybe he has gone to help her as he always does.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

I find him in the wheelhouse later; he is sitting by his desk sipping a drink. I walk in and sit by the desk and wait for him to notice me. When he doesn't I bark at him.

"Oh, Scruffy. What are you doing here?"

_Talking to you._ I cock my head at him.

"You don't have anything better to do?"

_No. Should I? I feel like talking to a ghost today. _

"But I don't want to talk to a dog."

_Terrier_, I insist.

_"Spirit,"_ he replies and I see a small smile on his face.

He stops and stares at me intently for a few moments.

_What?_ I ask.

"You don't know what I am thinking?"

_Why would I? I'm a terrier but I don't read minds._

"Well, that is something at least."

_But it doesn't mean that I don't know things._

"What does that mean?" Captain asks.

_You like Carolyn, why don't you tell her?_ I wag my tail.

He gives me a dour look that may scare some people, but not me!

_It's pretty obvious._

"I shouldn't let it be so obvious," he says.

_Why not? She likes you too._

"She does?" I saw the hopeful look that crossed his face before he hid it. As if I care what he thinks.

_She does and you should tell her._ I stare at him.

"But I am only a spirit, not a man."

_Oh, boo hoo! Get over yourself. You both like each other, maybe love each other so just say it._

"Scruffy, you're not human, you can't understand."

I growl at him, how dare he insult me!

_More human than you! At least I can tell everyone how I feel about them!_ I growl again despite the look of sadness on his face, and turn to leave the attic.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four (The Monkey Puzzle Tree)

It I late at night, and Carolyn is talking to Martha, they are sharing tea, or coffee, or something. Martha insults Captain's tree, which is never a good thing to do. He planted that tree himself and he loves that tree, he has told me so. It was a very long story that I had to sit through about some place called Santiago.

She sees Captain in the bedroom later and he is very upset about them tampering with his tree. He wants his home left alone and throws a tantrum. I have not seen him this mad in a long time. I fear a fight between them. I thought after all this time they had learned to get along, but I guess I was wrong.

People come in to remove his things the next day and he lets them! I do not understand, they belong to him how can he let them go? Why does he not say something? I corner him in the kitchen so that he will talk to me.

_Captain, do something!_

'What would you have me do?"

_Stop them! They are taking your things!_

"I cannot."

_Of course you can! You only have to play tricks, scare them._ I wagged my tail happily; I really do like Captain's tricks.

"No, you misunderstand, my furry friend. I promised I would stay out of the way," he seemed so sad as he said this that it made me mad.

_Who did you promise_ this to? It was a bad promise.

"Carolyn," he said.

Hmm, now I see the dilemma. Carolyn wants to change things and because he loves her, he is letting her get rid of his things.

_But you love those things._

"Yes, I do, but I gave my word." The Captain looks so sad that I whimper. "Don't cry, Scruffy. It will be all right, I will get over it."

_Well I didn't agree!_ I tell him and run into the run to go after the moving men. As I run into the hallway he is in front of me. I try to get to the men by running another way but he is there again. I growl at him in frustration.

_I didn't agree to anything._ I glare at him.

"But I did, and I will not have you interfere when I have given my word."

_Captain!_ I growl at him.

"No," he said in a voice that brooked no argument.

_Fine!_

With a last growl I go to sit on the porch. Why does a ghost have to keep his word anyway? And why Is Carolyn being so unreasonable? Shouldn't she at least ask him what he is willing to part with? That's the only fair thing to do. I thought she was a fair person, but now I'm not so sure.

I am very unhappy with her. When I go back in later I sit quietly and watch Captain. I see the sadness in his eyes when some of those things leave. How can Carolyn not see how this affects him? Even I'm sad to see his things go.

He is happy that he still has his tree, and I can't blame him for that. At least she hasn't taken that away from Captain. He suggests a good trimming but she insists on taking it down! After all she has taken from him, how can she do this? But she is determined and will not listen to anything that Captain says. I am so worried. I can feel how upset Captain is as he watches it cut down, he feels like he is being cut down, like Carolyn is removing him from the house that he built himself. I see him stare at the fallen tree for a long minute, then he looks at me and I see the sadness in his eyes.

Then I suddenly feel nothing.

Jonathan knows something is wrong when he gets home from school. He stares in horror at the fallen tree and is unhappy with Carolyn too. He looks for Captain but can't find him. Captain is gone! I do not feel him anywhere!

Dinner is sad. No one eats, not even me. The house feels different, lonely, without Captain. I am mad at Carolyn, this is her fault. If she hadn't been so mean he would still be here. I wouldn't tell him, but I miss him too. I don't even want the cookie that Martha offers me.

The Scared One, Claymore shows up and Carolyn brings him upstairs. I think she wants to find out if Claymore sees Captain. If Captain is here he will torment Claymore, we all know that, but he doesn't show up. Claymore is excited, glad that he is gone. I want to bite him. Captain is worth at least ten of Claymore.

Carolyn is very upset because Captain is gone, and she cries. Serves her right, she should be sad after what she's done. I am starting to think that maybe she loves him, but then why did she cut down his tree? She leaves in the middle of the night and goes to a place called Boston, but I don't know why. She returns the next day with a tree, the same kind of tree that she cut down. I think she is saying she is sorry, but will Captain come back? He has been gone a long time.

He's back! I hear him! So does Carolyn, she is very happy to have him back. They share a sweet moment with their longing glances, and then he acts proud again. He is not so good at disguising his feelings as he thinks, but it is good to have him home!

I wait until everyone is in bed and then I go and find him, he is in his attic, sitting by the desk.

_Captain_. I greet him happily and wag my tail.

"Scruffy," he inclines his head in acknowledgement.

_I am glad you're back. We all missed you._

"Oh?" He gives me a sharp look. "Does that mean you missed me too?"

_Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. You are not so bad for a ghost._

"Spirit. And you are not so bad for a dog."

_Terrier, but thanks._

"Anything else?" he asked with a smile.

_No, I just wanted to say I'm glad to see you. _

"Thank you, Scruffy. I missed you too."

I nod at him, not letting him see my dog smile at his words, but I think he knew.

I am playing with my playmates the next day when the Scared One comes back. He has come to gloat because Captain is gone. He is surprised when Captain is there and throws him out. I am happy to see this. It seems that things are good between Carolyn and Captain again.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Carolyn is ready for bed and I am settled on the covers at the foot of it. She has changed into her nightwear and looks pretty. As I watch her it occurs to me that her nightwear has become prettier, and also shows a little more of herself than when we moved here. Now why would she do that? She seems a bit uncertain as she looks around the room and I realize she is wondering if the Captain is around. I decide I am bored and would like to see something interesting so I jump up in the bed and bark at Carolyn.

"Scruffy, Shh, be quiet."

I bark anyway, ignoring her.

"Scruffy." Laughing she tries to grab me but I avoid her grasp. Now we are playing as I run about the room with her chasing me. Chase is one of my favorite games. I bark again, and she tries to shush me.

"Mister! I need you to be quiet, the children are in bed!"

I bark noisily knowing that I am disturbing Captain and he will be here soon.

Almost immediately he appears, spares a glare for me and then looks over at Carolyn.

"What is all of this noise about?"

"Scruffy! He won't be quiet." She gestured helplessly.

The Captain crossed his arms and glares at me. "Scruffy, you must behave yourself, you will wake the children."

_I'm not waking anyone up, they're still awake_, I assure him with glee.

He gives me a look that tells me not to tell that to Carolyn. I bark at him again.

"Scruffy!" Carolyn says, exasperated but giggling. I am good at making her laugh. When I look over at Captain I see that he is smiling too, but instead of looking at me he is looking at her. Now I jump up on the bed, find a comfortable spot, lie down, and settle back to watch the show.

"Captain, since you're here, well, there's something I wanted to tell you," she blurted.

"And what is that?"

"That is, well, I didn't mean to be so….aggressive in putting this house in order." She glanced at him and then turned away from him, walking back and forth across the room. "

Meaning what exactly?"

"Meaning that… that I should have taken more time before I decided what to dispose of, besides being antiques, I'm sure some of those had some…sentimental value to you?" She raised an eyebrow and regarded him.

He sighed and looked at the floor.

"Captain, I'm sorry. I should have worked with you instead of against you."

About time she apologized.

"Is this an official apology?" He asked, his blue eyes looking into her green ones.

"Yes, yes it is. Will you accept it?" Her voice was soft again. "

Most humbly. Thank you, my dear."

He stood just before her, in front of her, very close together. For just a moment he leaned into her and I thought they were going to do this thing humans call a 'kiss'. And I admit I was most interested to see this. My keen eyes were fixed on them.

At the last moment he stopped as if he remembered he wasn't human or something stupid like that. He stepped away from her.

"Goodnight, my dear," he said and vanished.

Carolyn stared at the space where he had been for a long time, and gently touched her lips. This was encouraging. I think she wanted him to kiss her. I will have to work on this carefully; if I push them too soon they will be discouraged.

Thinking of how this might best be accomplished I fell asleep. A terrier's work is never done.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six (Captain Gregg's Whiz Bang)

Carolyn is being very noisy in the kitchen the next morning. When Captain asks why she says we have no water and need money to fix the pipes. But she says she doesn't have any money and doesn't know what to write. I am sure Captain will help her write, because he always wants to help her with everything. They are spending a lot of time in her room, he is telling stories again. I don't know what they mean, but his voice carries, and she seems happy to work with him.

She is ready to send the story away but Captain decides to read it first. He brings it up to their room. I push the door open to see what he is doing. He is unhappy with what he sees on the paper and throws it in the trash.

"Oh, she's watered it down so it's lost all flavor." He puts misses the wastepaper basket, so I help out and drop it in the trash.

"That's right, scruffy, that's where it belongs. "

I bark. _What's wrong, Captain?_

"No, I don't know, this story just isn't the way I told it to her; she's taken the wind out of its sails. Now let's see if we can help her, hmm?" He looks at me and I give a puzzled look. "If I change one or two little things, it will be more accurate."

I bark. Are _you sure she won't be mad? Don't you like any of her words?_

"Now let's see, now the first word is "the"; well that can stay the same…

He looks at me as he begins to use the typewriter, when he is done he puts the new papers back downstairs to the table. I follow him and bark at him but Carolyn doesn't notice as she is busy with laundry.

In a few days Carolyn calls to Captain saying she has a surprise for him, she gives him something called cigars which he seems to like. He smokes it but try as I might I don't see any smoke coming out of him except for his mouth. It can only work this way if he is solid, right? She talks to him about working together, and I wonder if that means they are a team now?

Later when Martha reads the story I can tell she is impressed as well. The Captain must have done good.

When Carolyn comes home, she says the men in town are acting very strange towards her, and asks the Captain if he knows why. He says he doesn't.

A stranger shows up the next day and tries to lure Carolyn to him. Captain is having none of that and actually appears to the man and chases him out of the house. There are times that I am genuinely fond of Captain. I think he is actually a good man though he hides it behind all his yelling. He relaxes on the couch now and apologizes to Carolyn. She teases him, I can tell by her tone. He looks disappointed somehow that she can't do what she says. Why does it matter who takes off his boots?


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Captain and Carolyn like each other; it gets more and more obvious. But it seems they need some help moving things along. It is time for me to talk to Captain again. He is so stubborn that he could be a terrier, but since I am a terrier I know how to deal with this.

It takes me a while to find him because I think he did not want to be found. Sometimes he is invisible but I always know where he is anyway. He feels different than the others, and somehow it's easier for me to sense him. Even though I do not see him I know he is in the attic. So I sit patiently and wait. And wait, and wait. After five minutes I decide that I've had enough.

_Captain. I know you are here. Stop hiding._

He doesn't make an appearance.

_Captain, I know you're around, you can't hide from me._

"Scruffy, what do you want?" He said, still invisible.

_To see you, to talk._

"Why, Scruffy?"

_Stop being so stubborn! I can out stubborn you any day of the week. I am a terrier._

"That, I cannot argue," he said and appeared. His mood seemed to have lightened a bit and he almost smiled at me. "So, what is so important that you need to talk to me?"

_You need help._

"With what?"

_You like Carolyn but you haven't done anything._

"What would you have me do?"

_Mate with her._ I gave him a happy look and wagged my tail.

"Scruffy!" He was outraged. "How dare you suggest such a thing?"

_Is mate not the right word? Maybe for humans that comes later. I heard the word…date…what is that?_

"A date happens when a man and woman are getting to know each other. They go out together to try to get to know one another."

_Hmm, so a date is be a good thing?_ I looked at him in curiosity.

"It can be if you are with the right person." He gave me a knowing look.

_Then mating is even better!_ I suggested again.

"Same thing applies, it is always better with the right person."

_Have you ever met the right person?_

"No, I never did while I lived." He seemed sad again.

_But you have now? Carolyn?_

He nodded.

_Then ask her out, go on this date thing. I know she isn't dating anyone._

"How do you know that?" His blue eyes looked sharply at me.

_Because I am a good listener. When Martha asked her if she was dating anyone, she said no, that she didn't want to._

"Didn't want to?" He wrinkled his brow. "I wonder what that means?"

_What could it mean?_ I wasn't following this at all, why was this so complicated?

"The question is why doesn't she want to date? Is it because she misses her deceased husband? I could certainly understand that but she hasn't appeared to be grieving over him. Though I do wish she would say more and enlighten me as to that particular circumstance." He rubbed his chin. "Do I dare hope it is because she finds me attractive? Could that truly be enough so that she doesn't want to date anyone else?" I saw a very hopeful look on Captain's face.

_Take her on a date._

"Date's in my day were much more formal, in fact; the man and woman were often accompanied by a chaperone."

_What's a chaperone?_

"Usually a relative of the woman, a mother, aunt, sometime a brother, that would accompany the couple on a date to make sure the man behaved properly."

_So that there was no mating!_ I chortled, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Exactly so, my little terrier friend."

_Well if you need a chaperone, I can be one. I will make sure that you do not harm Carolyn._

"And I'm sure you would do a very good job, but things seem a bit more relaxed in this modern era, I think it would be all right to be with her without a chaperone."

_Then you will ask her?_ I twirled around in my excitement.

"Yes, I think you are right and the time has come to express my interest. In an elegant manner, of course."

_Of course. What will you do?_

"Share some wine, I think. Wine and a pleasant afternoon of conversation. Yes, that would be ideal. It will allow us a chance to know each other better, to understand one another better. Perhaps I will share with her the things I miss from my life, I have not spoken of that with anyone…well, since I died." He gave me that funny sad look again, and my terrier heart melted just a little.

Sometimes I felt bad for Captain, sometimes I understood just how lonely he was. I went over to him, looked up at him as though I wanted him to pet me. After a moment, he bent down, and much to his surprise, I crawled into his arms and licked his face.

"Thank you, my friend," he said and for just a moment, hugged me to him.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight (Madeira My Dear)

Captain told me his plan; he said he would leave a note for Carolyn asking her on a date. I am happy; it is time he did this. I can't wait to see what will happen. I don't know when he left the note, but I think she must have found it because when she gets home in the afternoon she is in a hurry. She runs in the house, dumps the groceries on the table, and quickly goes to her bedroom. She nearly steps on me in her haste and I retreat to a safe place where I express my displeasure. I know she is going to meet Captain.

I cannot wait to find out what happens, so I creep up on the stairway and listen. Captain is unhappy with her because she is late. I don't know why he is so grumpy, she showed up didn't she? They meet in the attic for a few minutes before the water in the house starts to run out in places where it shouldn't. I run down to see what the fuss is about and if I can help out. I am in the middle of cleanup and unfortunately it is decided that I should be given another bath. Martha, in a no nonsense voice, threatens to put me in the dryer. I don't know if she is serious or not and I don't like that. No dryer for me. Sometime later I hear the Captain talk to Carolyn in the kitchen, he compares the things in his life to hers, and for a short time she seems quite taken with what he says. I do believe he is courting her.

I help tuck the kids into bed, going to my bed in their room and Carolyn says goodnight to me.

The next day Carolyn is daydreaming, it has to be about Captain. I think they do this a lot. I catch him doing the same about her too. She tries to tell the captain that she will be late but he is nowhere to be found, and she goes to town. She doesn't make it back on time to meet with Captain and he is irritated and leaves her a note.

She complains to Martha about Captain, when a day ago she was happy with him. I just do not understand. Now she is yelling at him so he appears. She says he doesn't understand her problems, and maybe she is right. He is from a different time. I guess they will not be sharing wine with one another. Captain watches Carolyn and Jonathan play ball, and I wonder what he is thinking. I see him as I play with my family. Maybe he needs to understand what things are like in this time. I shall help him.

He is in the attic again. He needs to get out more; I will talk to him about that at a future date. Now I have something else in mind.

"Scruffy, what do you want?" He grumbled, he was in a foul mood.

_Why are you so cranky?_ No point in beating around the bush.

"I am not cranky."

_You most certainly are. So what if she was late? She came to see you, didn't she?_

"It is important that people be punctual, that they honor their obligations."

_Even when stuff happens?_ I was shocked. For a smart man he didn't always understand things.

"Yes, even then. You simply plan around things."

I shook my head and looked at him. _You are being silly. We are a family and things are always going on with families. Have you ever had a family before?_

He didn't answer me, but after a long moment, shook his head.

_Then how do you know what it's like to be part of one? How would you know how busy Carolyn is taking care of all of us?_

"She takes care of everyone? But Martha…"

_She looks after Martha too. She has no mate to help her. You certainly don't._

"But I am not her mate," he gave me a patient look and I gave it right back to him.

_But you want to be don't you? Do you want to understand better?_

"Of course."

_Then help out. Help her work around the house. Mates share work; it is not left for one or the other._

"You expect me to do woman's work?" He started to get angry.

_She worked on the plumbing, didn't she? You didn't offer to help with that and that's considered man's work._

He rubbed his chin in thought but said nothing.

_Fine, do what you want. I try to help but you ignore what I say. Now I'm going to disappear_! I turned on my heels and left the room. Damn ghost!

Later that evening Carolyn gives the kids some chores to do. They complain but know they have to do it anyway. Captain is busy that night, appearing all over the place. I continue to ignore him as I am trying to get Jonathan to play with me. First I go after the vacuum cleaner. Terriers hate vacuum cleaners. They must be put in their place, monstrous things! Jonathan finally takes a break and throws the ball for me – yay, we are playing now. I see Captain go into the kitchen; I hope he is doing Candy's chores. But really, I don't care, the kids are playing with me and I am happy.

Captain invites Carolyn for wine again but she is not excited this time. When she gets back home she finds out that the kids didn't do their housework, and understands that Captain did. Good for him. Maybe he will understand this family better. Maybe he is truly becoming part of our family now. Suddenly she wants to go and see Captain for wine. He is impatient for her to show up and when she does she is dressed up, and he thinks she is beautiful. It must be a date.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

It seems like Captain I have things to learn about my family as well. Our Martha is humming to herself and seems happier than usual. Not that Martha is an awful person, but I do not understand what is going on with her. Since Captain is always nosing around the house I look for him. He is alone in the bedroom looking out of his telescope when I discover him.

_Captain, I need you to explain something to me._

"And what would that be?"

_I don't understand why Martha is in such a good mood. I know she really loves me beneath her gruff exterior,_ I stopped to chortle for a moment; I liked saying 'gruff' because it sounds like 'ruff', one of my noises...

"Scruffy?"

_Oh yeah, well anyway she's humming, and she seems happy._

Captain smiled.

_You know what's wrong with her, don't you?_

"I do indeed, lad. She has met someone."

I stared at him, not understanding his meaning. _And?_ I asked at last.

"And it makes her happy. She wants to date this man."

_Date? Martha?_ I was shocked.

"Scruffy, don't be so prejudiced. Even though Martha is older she can still date."

_Old people date? Do they mate too?_

"Oh, they most certainly can if they wish to." He paused and looked at me. "Does age really matter to dogs when they mate?"

_Of course not._

"Then, my friend, why should it matter for people?"

I nodded. He was right. _So I should just be glad that she is happy?_

"Yes."

_All right. Thanks, Captain._ I wagged my tail and let him return to his telescope.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty (Love is a Toothache)

Captain was right, Martha has a new boyfriend. Carolyn is worried about her and wants Captain to help find out who Martha's boyfriend is. He told me he doesn't know who it is, only that Martha likes someone. He and Carolyn argue but in the end he agrees to Carolyn's wishes, and I sense they are working together in this. There has been a lot of that happening lately. Martha is sad because the dentist doesn't seem to like her.

Captain accuses Carolyn of meddling, but how often does he do the same thing? Carolyn asks Claymore to help out and be nice to Martha, but as usual he messes it up. Carolyn kicks him out.

Carolyn is in a bad mood, until Captain tells her he can help. He has a plan but Carolyn has to help him out without knowing what it is. I am surprised when she agrees to it.

Carolyn invites the dentist to our home; I guess she is trying to set him up with Martha. When he arrives it seems he has brought his mother with, him. I am a dog and I do not understand this. The dentist's mother is quite bossy, why doesn't he talk for himself? He looks older than Captain when he died, how can Dentist still be listening to his mother? Captain doesn't like our visitors, and I don't like them either. Our Martha deserves better than this. Finally Martha tells them off! She says she'd as soon marry that ogre, meaning the Captain. Captain is quite put out by the comparison.

He is concerned that Carolyn thinks the same of him, but she tells him she does not. It turns out Captain knew about the mother, and knew that when Martha met her that things would work out as they were supposed to. They exchanged tender words, wishing that Captain was mortal. See, they do want to be together. I think they are making progress.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One (Mr. Perfect)

A stranger delivered a piece of paper to Carolyn tonight. I barked at him to let him know that he shouldn't be bothering us so late. Carolyn was in her bathrobe but looked quite pretty when Captain appeared. He seemed concerned about the piece of paper she received. Captain is curious though, I see him pull the paper from the fire after Carolyn has gone upstairs. He is muttering and seems unhappy, apparently Carolyn knows someone that Captain doesn't approve of.

I enter the room and look at Captain he is still muttering to himself.

_Captain? _

"Scuffy?"

_What is wrong?_

"Nothing, nothing at all." He says but I see the scowl on his face.

_You're pretty upset for a nothing._ I cock my head at him, studying his face.

"An old friend of hers is coming to visit."

_That's good, isn't it?_

"I do not know, Scruffy, we shall see," he said and then faded from sight.

I hate when he does that.

We go down to the wharf the next day to meet Carolyn's friend, his name is Blair. She seems excited to see him, and he greets her with a big hug. Then introduces himself to the rest of the family. Captain is here and unhappy I see the rope move across the wharf, he is trying to trip the other man. Carolyn sees the rope and stops it, she knows what he is up to as well. I don't know why she doesn't think it is funny; I would like to see Blair fall on his face.

She confronts Captain later at home, she knows he is unhappy with her friend Blair. Is Captain upset because this living man is a potential mate for her? Blair has brought presents for the family, except for me! How could he ignore a lovable terrier? He insults the house we live in and the Captain, something that never goes over well. Captain is quite put out. He interrupts Carolyn's conversation with Blair by using Candy's radio, and then the sprinkler. This is very funny! I laugh to myself and cheer for the Captain. I like him better than Blair anyway. Even Carolyn laughs at Captain's antics. I do not think she takes Blair seriously either. Maybe Captain should not be so worried.

Later they said they were leaving the house to go to Blair's ship, Captain follows them, I know he will play tricks on the new man. When he returns I find him in the attic and question him.

_Captain,_ I greet him.

Scruffy, he nods at me.

_What did you do?_ My eyes sparkle in anticipation of a good story.

"Me? Why do you think I would anything to anyone?" He pretends to be innocent.

_Because I know you and I know better. You cannot fool my terrier self. What did you do to Blair?_

"That foul, slobbering miserable excuse for a man?" He rubbed his hands together and smiled. "Oh, Scruffy, I had a delightful time.

_Tell._

"He's not much of a seaman. He was there with Carolyn trying to ply her with drinks, how dare he! So I thought I would test him, see if he could stand a few rolling waves." He gave me a satisfied smile. "He cannot. He was getting sick before I even got started."

_Captain_. I try to get his attention but he is very pleased with himself. I wait for a few moments and try again. _Captain._

"Scruffy?" He finally looks down at me.

_They are downstairs. I think Carolyn feels bad for what you did to him. She brought him home._

"What? How dare she?"

_It is her house._

"It's my house!" He said and I saw the blue fire in his eyes. He was angry now. "I'll take care of him," he muttered under his breath, and then disappeared. Again. Resigned to following him around at the moment, I went downstairs to see what was happening.

Carolyn is mad at Captain, but I do not think it is because she wants Blair, I think it is because he is interfering. I see the look on his face when she tells him that Blair is human and he is not, and I know that she has hurt him. Captain wants her for his mate, why doesn't he tell her so? I am surprised that he listens to her, even helps her with Blair. I know it hurts him to do so but he does it anyway. Humans are so complicated.

Captain is in the kitchen and they have words again. He is helping her and she is unhappy about that as well. Female humans are very demanding. Captain admits he is jealous of Blair, but says that marriage would be best for her and the children, for everyone he says. Everyone but him is what he doesn't say, but I think Carolyn knows, I mean I know and I'm a terrier.

Carolyn then says something that almost makes me want to bite her, she agrees to marry Blair. I am shocked! It is clear to me that she feels more for the Captain than this man. I am confused, why would she want him when Captain is still here? But something strange is happening, this Blair is trying to escape, saying that he doesn't want to marry her. What? Captain watches and is as confused as I am. Carolyn seems to know what she is doing. It was her way of getting rid of Blair, she explains to Captain. She and Captain drink together and share a long look of desire.

I am content that they still want to be together. More and more I want this for them, but I feel I must take this upon my terrier self. They seem stuck, unable to go forward. I must help them, slow as this process may be.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Captain is thoughtful today and I walk beside him on the beach. It is a nice day and I trot along happily at his side. He hasn't said anything, just walked and walked, and walked. Does he ever get tired? Or do ghosts never tire? No matter. I do not tire easily and I will walk beside him until he is ready to talk.

More time passes and he finally stops, staring out at the ocean. I will not tell him, but I am glad for the rest. And I am thirsty. I wish he would have brought some water for me. But I sit next to him and stare out at the sea for a few moments. It is time I spoke to him, dog to man.

_Captain._

He looked at me and waited.

_I want to talk to you._

"About what, Scruffy?"

_About you …and Carolyn._

"Are you asking my intentions towards your mistress?" His look was pure astonishment and I could see he was trying very hard not to laugh.

_Yes, as a matter of fact I am. It's clear that you two are attracted to each other. Why don't you do something about it?_

"Scruffy, again? It must be easy to be a dog. Humans are a bit more complicated."

_You're telling me_, I muttered and with my back foot, scratched my ear.

"It's not as easy as you think to tell a woman that you are fond of her."

I sat up and stared at him. _Fond of her? Fond of her? You're in love with her._

"I am not." He crossed his arms in front of him.

_Why can't you just admit it? I think she loves you too._ I stopped to consider and then looked at Captain. _Or at least she is getting there._

"Do you really think so?" He asked a bit too eagerly.

_Yes I do. She thinks you are handsome._ I realized too late that I should not have said that because Captain has a very large ego. He stood tall and straightened himself proudly.

_You take yourself too seriously_. I studied him for a moment. _You don't want anyone taking what is yours, do you? That's why you got so mad at Blair. You thought he was going to take us away, take her away._

"How can you be just a dog?" He tugged on his ear and stared at me.

_I am not "just" anything. I am a terrier. We are smart and independent. You should know that by now._

"My mistake," he looked like he was about to laugh again.

_Why don't you do something about it?_

"Scruffy? About what"

_Keep up, Captain. About Carolyn. Humans go out, why don't you ask her out._

"Because I am not human. How can I possibly court her?"

_I don't know what court is, but she would go out with you._ I wagged my tail at him to affirm the fact.

"Do you have selective hearing? I am a spirit; I cannot go out with her. I cannot be with her."

_Of course I have selective hearing and now I am not listening to you because you are not making any sense. She likes you, you like her, tell her._

"You do not understand," he intoned in his somber voice and turned back to face the sea.

I growled at him! Sometimes I just wanted to bite him! How stupid must he be?

_Captain?_

He refused to look at me.

_Fine. Maybe I should tell your other secret too_. That got his attention.

"Scruffy?"

_ If you can be annoying, I can be annoying too._

"Scruffy!" He was now using his commanding voice which I found even easier to overlook. I gave him a cold terrier shoulder and ignored him all the way back home.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three (Dear Delusion)

AN: Naughty, naughty terrier!

I am happy; I am playing in the yard with my playmates and Dr. Jim. I respect the man; he knows that I am a talented dog. Dr. Jim is strange though, he thinks Captain doesn't exist. He thinks Carolyn is imagining the Captain. How can that be? I see him too. I know he is a good man, why would she think that he isn't real? I think Dr. Jim is the one who is barmy.

Carolyn goes on a trip to the city where they first got me, Philadelphia. I think it is to see a doctor. Why I do not know. We run out to see her when she comes back and she acts different. She ignores Captain even though he is in the room, and he is upset because she thinks she is imagining him. Again I do not understand. He is real although not like she is. She is smart enough to understand that, so what is wrong with her?

Then she tells Jonathan that Captain is not real and he should stop talking to him. My pal is upset and doesn't want to believe her, he loves Captain. This upsets captain greatly, he doesn't like being a "fig" and he loves Jonathan too. He is hurt by Carolyn's sudden rejection of him.

_Captain_, I call as I run up the stairs. When I enter the attic I find him staring out at the sea. I stop before him and wait for him to look at me. He finally does and I see the pain in his blue eyes.

"Why Scruffy, I thought you were mad at me."

_I'm still not happy with you but in this case Carolyn is being very strange. This time it is not your fault._

"Thank you, I think."

_So how will you convince her you are real?_

"Oh, that shouldn't be too hard, she'll come around soon I imagine," he rubbed his chin as he lost himself in thought.

_What if she doesn't?_ I gave him my best curious look.

"Then I will have to put a plan together."

_I have a plan that would make her believe!_ I yipped happily and spun in a circle, so sure was I of my plan.

"And what would that be, my furry friend?" Captain laughed at my antics.

_Touch her!_

"What?" He snapped his head in my direction.

_Touch her. I know you can._

"It would not be right for me to do so."

I gave him the terrier stare, the one that does not allow for nonsense of any sort, and waited.

"I am a spirit, not of the physical world…" he sputtered.

_Are you done yet?_ I yawned.

"I can't tell her that," he said and crossed his arms in front of him.

_No?_ Now I gave him my innocent expression.

"No," he said firmly and looked away from me.

_Then you force me to prove it to her._

"And how will you, a dog, prove that?' He laughed in my face! I'll show him.

I went to stand beside him and lifted my leg. I was more than satisfied when my pee ran down his very solid leg. I looked up at him and gave him the equivalent of a terrier smile.

"Scruffy!" he bellowed, and I ran out of the attic and down the stairs! I may be full of fight but even a terrier knows that sometimes it's smarter to run away. Let him be mad, I had proved my point and he knew it. I ran down the stairs and nearly into Carolyn who was just coming out of the kitchen.

"Scruffy!" Captain bellowed as he appeared in front of my lady. I wisely stepped behind her, and laughed at him.

"What did Scruffy do that has you in such an uproar?" Carolyn asked.

I smiled at him again; he couldn't tell her without giving himself away.

_Ha, ha, ha_, I chortled.

"He chewed up an artifact of mine," Captain sputtered.

"An artifact? He's kind of small to take on an entire artifact don't you think?"

"Be that as it may, Madame, he did!"

_Na, na, na, na, na!_ I danced around Carolyn's legs and Captain glowered at me.

"You furry little fiend!" He stepped towards me and Carolyn stepped between us. Then he froze and I stopped tormenting him, I knew he had forgotten and was solid now. He stepped back as Carolyn stepped towards him and he became a spirit again, then took a deep breath and relaxed. He glared at me once and then turned his attention to the lady of the house.

"You are speaking to me again?"

"Oh, I am aren't I?" She gave him a funny look, and reached out as if to touch him, but met only air. "You are real? I'm not imagining you?"

"My dear, I know you have a wonderful writer's imagination, but do you think you could ever truly just imagine me?" He stood up proud and tall as his ego took over once again.

You're impossible," she said. Carolyn covered her mouth and laughed, first time she had done that in days.

"Yes, quite. Do you finally believe that I am real? That although spirit I do indeed exist?" He gave her a wary glance.

She studied his face a long time, searching it for I'm not sure what. She must have found it for she finally smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank God!" He rolled his eyes at the heavens. "And will you tell Jonathan too? I quite miss talking to him," he said and both Carolyn and I heard the note of pain in his voice.

"Of course. My apologies, Captain. I thought perhaps there was something wrong with me, that maybe I was so lonely that I was imagining you…" she trailed off, but continued to look at him.

"You are lonely?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Sometimes," she said and there were tears in her eyes.

"I wish I could help you with that," he whispered.

Now we were getting somewhere. I watched in anticipation.

Carolyn gave him a strange look that seemed to be longing, sadness, and panic, all at the same time, then she bolted out the front door. Captain disappeared immediately. I expected them back so I just waited.

Captain has learned that Carolyn's doctor is coming to visit her, and he plans to torment him. When the doctor arrives he enters the living room and tries to remove Captain's portrait. Bad idea. He wonders why the room is suddenly cold; it is because Captain is there.

The man tries to build a fire and he gets his arm stuck, it is Captain toying with him. It seems Dr. Ryan's clothes are on fire, so I run over to try to help put the fire out. And Carolyn is mad at Captain again.

She tries to convince that Captain is real, but he refuses to believe. Captain is now invisible to the doctor but not to Carolyn. He taunts her and she gets mad, she yells at him, causing me to laugh again. He gets jealous when the doctor uses her first name. Suddenly the doctor is very sleepy. Captain doesn't want them walking together. He haunts him that night and by morning the doctor believes the house is haunted.

Carolyn is upset with Captain. Why did he haunt Dr. Ryan? They have another moment and avoid talking about their feelings. Then Captain says he will resolve the situation.

Captain appears, actually appears to the doctor, but he looks different. They talk and he convinces the doctor that Captain is not real, that the doctor imagined him. Captain is a good talker; he can even charm human men. Why is he so persuasive? And how can that be used to improve their situation?


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four (Dog Gone)

Captain has been irritable of late and quite put out with me I don't think he has forgiven me for peeing on him. That and he is afraid because I know his secret. I know that he can touch.

The Scared One is here again and trying to fix the door. I don't trust him, not one little bit, so I bark at him. He is afraid of me so I take advantage of that and go after him. Carolyn decided I am not allowed to do that and she puts me outside. Captain stands up for me, but I am still irritated with him so I bark at him and he is quite put out.

Captain seeks me out later, and finds me outside. I look at him but say nothing.

"Scruffy."

_Captain._

"You are an irritating dog."

_You are an irritating man._

"You peed on me."

_You deserved it._

"Because I wouldn't share information with Carolyn?"

_Yes. You are lying to her. I tell you this as your friend._

"I am withholding a truth."

_A truth she should know._ I growled at him.

"That is my concern and not yours. You are only a dog, certainly not my friend," he said in a condescending voice.

Now I was really mad, he had never spoken to me like that before!

_I wish I could bite you! You're a rotten excuse for a man! Carolyn deserves better than you_. I gave him an unhappy growl and turned and left the room.

"Scruffy!" He called and I heard the apology in his voice, I knew that he was sorry for what he just said, but I wasn't looking back. I was pissed.

Carolyn is working in the master suite, and I hear Captain talk to her. He seems worried that I don't like him; he says that animals have always liked him. Apparently I am an exception.

Martha is gone for a while and I know that Captain wants to please Carolyn. I am asleep when he appears in the kitchen to make coffee. I sense him in my dreams and I growl at him, then I smell dog food, and somehow am aware of it being put in my dish. Captain is feeding me for which I am grateful; there can never be too much food. He bends down to talk to me; I think he is trying to apologize. I am still mad at him so I growl at him. I startle him and he falls to the floor, it is so funny! The kids and Carolyn come running, my playmates are concerned for me, but Carolyn knows it is Captain who has disappeared by now. I get to sleep in the kid's room which is what I wanted in the first place. Candy carries me up the room and I am content.

Captain turned off the vacuum while Carolyn was busy so that he could talk to her. He is put out with me and decides that the family needs another dog, a bigger dog; he thinks that I am not dog enough! How dare he! A big dog suddenly shows up at the door due to Captain's influence, the kids are excited and they call him Moby Dick. I already know that he is a she, are these people blind?

They keep her at the house as they look for her owners. I don't mind having another dog around as she is rather attractive for a bigger female. So I decide that I will take the time to get to know her. Carolyn is not happy with the other dog though as she is not very graceful. Captain thinks the other dog will put me in my place but he is wrong, this is my house and I am alpha dog. I bark at her and she runs away from me onto the statue and our order is established. I am in charge. Captain is not happy as he thinks Moby Dick (silly name for a girl) should be the boss of me. Boy is he wrong.

Martha returns and Carolyn is glad to see her. This is when she first meets Moby Dick. My new friend is rather clumsy and crashes their tea cups. The next day her human Dad shows up he has a silly name too. Norbert something or other, he is an odd man, but Moby Dick, aka Sheila loves him, so who am I to say it is wrong? She is happy to see him, so all is well. They leave and my family is happy to see her go. My family does not know that Sheila and I have made plans to see each other. It's so nice to have a dog companion again.

Captain seems unhappy that Sheila is gone, and I am mad at Captain for not liking me. Carolyn picks me up and puts me out of the room so that she and Captain can talk. Captain is quite put out by me and insults me. He calls me an obnoxious little beast, and says he won't tolerate my antics any longer.

Phew! I don't have to put up with him either; I am annoyed with his anger. Sheila has invited me over and she is starting to smell good, I think I am falling for her. I noticed her come hither look and feel I must go to her. A terrier is not one to let an opportunity slip by, I may be smaller than her but I can certainly fulfill my duties in the romance department. I shall be happy to love my Sheila. Captain can worry about my disappearance on his own.

I know Jonathan is unhappy with Captain because I went away, he doesn't understand our feuding. Things will be settled when I come back. I hope my disappearance doesn't cause too many problems.

It is two days later and I am with Sheila. We have found a place away from everyone else and we are taking care of dog business. We have given in to our mutual attraction. And despite some logistical issues we have figured it out. I am currently content as we have mated and I am tied to her, waiting for my body to release us. We are pleased to be locked to one another and as she lies on the floor I am turned so that our butts are together, panting happily. We are resting.

I am only a little surprised when Captain appears, and with a low growl for Sheila, I tell her everything is all right, and she relaxes.

"Scruffy, there you are," Captain sounded relieved.

_Yes, and I am busy in case you can't tell. I am doing what you cannot do, I am mating._

He was silent for a moment.

"It is not that I do not want to, but Carolyn deserves someone better than me…"

_Please, I don't want to hear it again. If she loves you and you love her is the problem? Haven't I shown you how easy it is?_

"The physical is always easy," he mused.

_Is it? Even for you?_ I studied him with wise eyes.

"I believe it could be."

_If you allowed it to be._

"Yes." He rubbed his chin.

_Then maybe you should._ I paused and gave him a patient stare. _I'll try to understand if you want to go slower. I know you are not as direct as dogs, or my terrier self. But can you try to go a little faster? You don't want her to be with someone else, do you?_

"No, that I do not want." He sighed. "All right, Scruffy, I will try to move things along faster."

_Good. Now if you don't mind, Sheila and I are busy…_ I gave him the look that said it was time for him to leave.

He paused and gave Sheila and me a long look and cleared his throat. "Scruffy, you are a smaller dog, where do you keep that?"

_Jealous?_ I raised my terrier eyebrow.

"Not at all."

_So you can tie?_

"People don't tie."

_Too bad, it keeps you closer for longer. Are you big enough to please females?_

"Scruffy!" Captain was indignant.

_What? It is an honest question. I know you are no terrier._

"I am quite well off, thank you."

_Then what are you waiting for?_

Captain chose to ignore me again. "I will tell the family that you will be home soon?"

_Tomorrow I think._

"They will be happy to hear that. They thought that I had hurt you."

_You?_ I laughed my terrier laugh. _Even if you don't like me I know you wouldn't really hurt me, would you?_

"No, Scruffy. I would never hurt a friend." He said and gave me a look that said we were friends.

_Thanks. You're my friend too even if you're irritating._

"The feeling is mutual you furry little beast."

_Leave, Captain. I need to finish and we don't need you. You are making Sheila nervous._

He nodded and disappeared. It seems at least for the moment that our fences have been mended.

Captain tells me later that my pals Jonathan and Candy were very sad. I am sorry for this because I love them both. He mentioned that he had to try to explain mating to Jonathan. That must have been funny. I wish I could have seen that. I bet he has never explained mating to a young one. I wonder if Carolyn heard the conversation. Why can't those two get together? They love each other and want to mate, so I don't understand.

I hear Captain and Carolyn talk again, and I run after the Captain right away to show him I am still disapprove of his behavior. I can't let him believe for one moment that he is in charge. He disappears and I am happy. Carolyn picks me up and I know my family still loves me.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five (A Pain in the Neck)

The house we live in has problems; even I notice them from time to time. Carolyn and Captain say it is because the Scared One doesn't want to fix this house even though he owns it. One day the door to the Master Suite sticks and Captain wants her to call the Scared One, but she doesn't want to. She accidentally locks herself in the bedroom but doesn't know that Captain is on the other side of the door; he can be so evil sometimes. He looks at me and I laugh. It will be our secret.

I am sitting on the stone fence as the Scared One drives up and parks his car. I bark to warn everyone that he is here, but only Captain hears me, he knows that this one named Claymore irritates me, he irritates Captain too. We watch as he goes into the house.

Claymore is in a hurry and he goes up to the Master Suite to look at the door, he complains, as usual to Carolyn. Captain doesn't like Claymore and holds the door as he tries to open it. The Scared One ends up hurtling to the balcony, too bad it wasn't off it! Like me, Captain tries not to be too delighted with Claymore's injury. Much to our dismay, the doctor says he has to stay with us! How could this happen? How can we live with him under our roof? And by the way, he looks funny without his glasses.

Carolyn is gracious and lets him stay with us. Poor Martha has to cater to the fool. He whines incessantly and is very demanding. Worse than any dog I have ever heard. Captain doesn't want him here and tells Carolyn so. They argue about it but in the end he gives in to her as he does with most things. He tells her in a stern voice how tender and kind he is and she ends up laughing at him. I'm not sure how he took it.

The Scared One feeds me so I spend some time with him. Food is always a good incentive. Captain shows up and with great restraint he tells Claymore he has talked to Carolyn and he will help to make him comfortable. Captain looks like he would rather eat nails. I know I would. Claymore demands that the Captain read him a book. Poor Captain. I feel bad for him. He is trying so hard! But inside I am laughing my butt off. Captain is just beside himself, and Claymore rings the bell trying to wake up Carolyn. Captain stops her and reads what Claymore demands though I can tell he is ready to choke him. I wish he would and put all of us out of our misery.

We play a game with a boardwalk. I do not understand it entirely, but it seems Claymore is winning. My playmates complain, Martha complains, and Carolyn comes in.

The Scared One demands even more of us as he has some of his furniture bought in to the bedroom that he is staying in. It is something called a stereo and it plays music. He turns it up and it is so loud that it startles all of us. I run away as the captain goes upstairs to take care of the problem and I cheer him on! Get rid of that annoying sound. He is so mad he throws a vase at Claymore, justifiably so. He should hit him!

The Scared One is hungry late one night and goes downstairs to make a snack, which means he is no longer sick. That makes me mad! He can go home. I want him to go home! I catch him at it and he tries to bribe me with food. I tell him he better make it good. He gives me some tidbits and I bark to let the Captain know what he is up to. Captain messes up though and Claymore slips and falls down, injuring himself again. He offers Carolyn a weak smile as she glares at him.

Claymore tells Carolyn he thinks of us as his family, in his own weird way. Carolyn isn't quite sure what to make of what he says.

Captain and Carolyn talk, and out of their line of sight, I listen. You can find out all sorts of good things by listening.

"I found him prowling around, on his feet, I told you it was a trick," Captain said.

"Well, he's not on his feet now."

"He's faking again I tell you." Captain sounds mad.

"Well, the doctor doesn't think so."

"Well, so it's a legitimate accident. For someone that appears to be in so much pain he certainly seems to be enjoying himself here."

"Yes, I think he is." Carolyn said and I could hear the compassion in her voice.

"And why not? Living here like a blasted oriental potentate, waited on hand and foot, living off you, no wonder he wants to stay here."

"I don't think that's the reason."

"What better reason could he have?"

"He's lonely."

"Claymore?" He gave a short brittle laugh. "That's another one of his tricks. He says he's lonely because it's a sure claim on your sympathy."

"He didn't say that."

"Then you have no basis for such an assumption. If he were lonely he'd tell you so." Captain is sure of himself as he says that.

"Sometimes people are lonely without admitting it, not even to themselves," she said and gave Captain a funny look.

Captain goes over and sat down beside her, studying her with an intense gaze. I think something interesting is about to happen.

"Lifelong bachelor, set in his ways, getting a little eccentric as the years pass. " I don't think she was talking about Claymore any longer.

"Madame, I do not consider myself eccentric," Captain said. When did this conversation become about him?

Finally she turns to look into his eyes. "I was talking about Claymore." Yeah right.

"Oh yes, of course." But I know they are really talking to each other, not so much about Claymore I think,

"…and suddenly he finds himself part of a family, and he likes it because he's cared for, given attention, and affection. That's why he's almost happy about his accidents."

"You're quite right about people not admitting to loneliness, and he does seem fond of the children." He gives her a very warm look.

"Oh, he cares for us all, for me, for Martha, Scruffy, even you."

"Oh, Madame, at least you might have spared me that," the Captain blusters.

"Would you like me to try to get him into a hospital?" What? She is deferring to Captain?

"Well, he's a dreadful nuisance"

"Yes, he is."

"A leech," he says and she kind of shrugs. "Oh, blast. Let the miserable barnacle stay." What? He gave in to her again? He must love her; why else would he back down all the time?

They exchange a warm look, and he knows he has made Carolyn happy. At that moment Claymore rings his bell and they stop talking in order to tend to him.

Captain shows up while Carolyn is reading to him, he looks perturbed when Claymore orders the lunch have more garlic added to it. Miserable man! I can't wait for him to leave.

At long last he is leaving, thank God! What a nuisance. He almost slips on a skateboard but the Captain moves it out of the way. Thank goodness! I couldn't take anymore of him staying here.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

It is late the night after Claymore has left. Everyone is in bed except for Carolyn, she sits in her favorite chair in the living room in front of the fire. It is a chair where she can stare at Captain's portrait, and I often find her doing so. I wish I could talk to her the way I talk to Captain, then it would be easier to get them together. I stare at her while she stares at the portrait and she has a lovely smile on her face. I think she wishes he was real and not a ghost. If that were possible perhaps they would be mates by now and save us all a lot of nonsense.

Finally she realizes that I am staring at her, and she pats the couch beside her. Obligingly, I jump up. I am not one to refuse affection unlike a spirit that I know. She scratches me and I roll over so she can rub my tummy. I don't do that for many people. It can be construed as a sign of weakness and a terrier must never show weakness! But for those I really love and trust, I will let them rub my belly. Besides, it feels sooo good!

I am content and she smiles happily but I know she is thinking of him.

I see him out of the corner of my eye but remain silent. I know he is invisible to her.

_This could be you, I say to him._

"But I do not need my tummy rubbed," he said quietly so that only I can hear him, and I see the laughter in his eyes.

_Then other things?_ I laugh silently at the indignant look on his face.

"Scruffy!"

_Tell me you wouldn't like her to rub your…_

"That's enough!" He said, torn between indignant and amused.

_Your loss…_ I sighed as he disappeared. I don't care. Carolyn is rubbing my tummy.


	37. Chapter 37

AN: If you've stuck with me this far thank you for continuing with me. Please let me know if you like/don't like Scruffy and this story. Reviews are very welcome - they let me know if I am doing things right. Thanks.

Chapter Thirty Seven (Strictly Relative)

I hear Carolyn and Martha talking in the hallway about the papers she received at the house today, Martha calls it mail. Some of her family wants to visit, some I haven't met yet. Captain appears and tells her that he looks forward to meeting them. She tells him about them, calls them her in-laws, whatever that I, and then says something to tease him. I know he doesn't quite get it because I see the puzzled look on Captain's face.

I bark as the car with the new relatives pull up, it is my duty to welcome them and make sure that Carolyn is happy. They do not like our home and I take exception to that. When they enter the house the man stands by the Captain's portrait. They cannot see him, but Carolyn panics for a moment when the father in law looks at her and asks who the Captain is (our Captain is standing next to her and she wonders if her father in law sees the real captain). He likes the Captain's portrait which makes Captain happy. My playmates are happy to see their grandparents so I guess they can't be all bad. They think Jonathan looks like their Bobby. I am guessing that must be the father of my playmates. Grandfather is annoying; he is trying to interfere in our lives.

He can't even remember Martha's name for pity's sake. He wants to spend the day with Jonathan, and my playmate thinks that's a great idea. Candy is going off with grandmother. Grandfather doesn't understand how sewing the canvas for a mast is something a boy would do. He thinks it unmanly; he has obviously not talked to Captain. Grandfather is a miserable fisherman. I watch in dismay as the fishing pole reel becomes hopelessly tangled. Dejected we finally hike back to our home. Jonathan has talked about the Captain the entire time, and now said something to grandfather that he shouldn't have.

I listen in and the grandparents now think that Carolyn has found a new mate. In truth, she has but won't let anyone know, even herself. It is odd that when grandfather talks about their son Bobby, who must surely be the father of my playmates that Carolyn doesn't say anything. After all he was her mate, why doesn't she talk about him?

Captain is funny; he doesn't want them to drink his wine. He confuses grandfather. They think she will marry Captain. They find out he is Jonathan's imaginary friend, and want to take her back to Philadelphia. I do not think she will leave, I think this is her home now.

Captain and Carolyn talk, Captain is worried that she wants to leave but she tells him that she and the children will stay here. Captain says we are his family, and she doesn't correct him. Captain says he will make the Scared One be him. How is that possible? There is no one who would ever believe that. The Captain has quite a task ahead of him and I wish him well. I do not see how he can do it. The Scared One becoming Captain is laughable.

Claymore shows up at our home and he is dressed funny. Carolyn is surprised to see him when she answers the door, obviously Captain did not tell her about his plan. Captain is in the living room to watch this impersonation. Claymore claims to be Captain's descendant and I see Captain wince. Claymore talks funny and Captain tells him to leave, a shorter impression is better I guess. Grandparents don't know what to think of Claymore, and neither do I. Captain looks relieved as the seemed to believe that Claymore is the Captain. Now they will leave and life will return to normal.

They leave and still think that Carolyn will marry the Captain. If they only knew the truth!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

I find Captain standing on the beach, looking out at the ocean. I sit beside him and wait, he knows I am there.

"Scruffy," he says

_Captain._

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

_Just wondering where you were and if you were all right._

"Why wouldn't I be all right?" He regarded me with a puzzled expression.

_You thought Carolyn was going to take us and leave, move in with her relatives._

"It had crossed my mind."

_Then what would you have done?_

"If all of you had left? I really don't know."

_Do ghosts get lonely?_

"Well, I cannot speak for others, but on occasion, I have."

_And if we left you would be lonely?_

"Yes, Scruffy, I would be very lonely." His gaze met mine and I saw the sadness there.

_Then you should make us stay._ I wagged my tail at him.

"And what would be the best way to do that?"

_Do the marry thing. They think she will marry Captain anyway. So you should. You need to show them who you are and not let them believe that Claymore is you!_ I growled at the last part.

Captain laughed, and bent down to pet me.

"I wish things were that simple for me, Scruffy. But sadly, love cannot always conquer all, no matter how much we may wish for it to."

_If you want to, I believe you will find a way. I believe Carolyn wants to as well. Don't give up Captain._

"Is this my terrier pep talk for the day?" He gave me a fond smile.

_Yes, and you should be glad that I think enough of you to do it._

"I am, Scruffy, I am."

He sat down beside me then and I leaned into him, and for a time we were quiet, watching the waves together.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine (Chowderhead)

Something interesting happened today. Martha bought back a can of soup that had the Captain's picture on it. He is mad but I don't know why. It is a good picture. The Captain wants to destroy the store or the factory, the place where they make it. Carolyn says the Scared One can help the Captain. He doesn't like it but agrees to it anyway.

Claymore is afraid of me and as I run past him and opens the gate for me. He doesn't know that I have my own business to attend to. The Captain and Carolyn seem to think Claymore can help them; I have serious doubts as he has no backbone, not like a terrier.

My playmates like the clam chowder because the Captain's picture is on it, I don't know why that makes a difference but it does to them. Claymore tries to leave but the Captain brings him back so that they can talk to him. He admits to failing, so what else is new?

The older man, a retired seaman, called an Admiral seems nice. The Captain decides he likes him, probably because he says nice things about Captain who has a terribly large ego. Captain is fine with the Admiral until Carolyn says she will leave. He immediately changes his mind. He would do anything for her, doesn't she see that?

Carolyn does something nice for him too; she talks the men out of using Captain's photo. That means strangers won't be coming to Gull Cottage after all. Captain is somewhat hurt when Carolyn insulted him, she assures him that she didn't mean the things she said, she only did that to make the men go away and he seems better. They smile at each other and all is well.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

I sit on the porch and stare out at the yard. It is quiet now. The children are at school, and Carolyn and Martha are in town. It's only the Captain and I left at home. He is around somewhere, doing whatever it is he does when no one sees him, which has left me to contemplate in my own terrier way, life at Gull Cottage.

My playmates and Martha are easy. I play with them and do tricks, and love them and everyone gets along just fine. Carolyn is a wonderful dog Mom and takes very good care of me, I love her. Captain is Captain and after a time of adjustment I think we understand each other better. Though I still do not understand why h hasn't shown himself to Candy and Martha, I will have to talk to him about that. But he and I are friends now. I respect him and I believe he respects me. He'd better if he knows what's good for him.

He is such a puzzle though. I think all of this would be easier if he were alive, if he were like Carolyn. He is a strong and brave man, I do not doubt that, and I know he loves Carolyn. I think maybe that makes him weak. Though they often argue, more often than not he gives in to her. It is my thoughtful terrier assessment that he is whipped. I think that is the term that humans use for hopelessly in love. The sad part is that Carolyn doesn't know it. And since I can't really talk to her it is hard for me to tell her that truth about Captain.

I'm all for moving things along. They are going much too slowly.


End file.
